Sonny With a Chance of Truth or Dare
by Little Miss Julia Sunshine
Summary: A oneshot. What happens when the cast of So Random! plays truth or dare? And CDC joins them? My first fanfic! Please read and review. Oh! And Channy is included of course.


**This is my first Fanfiction. Hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: Has Channy happened yet? No? Well, then I obviously don't own anything.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cast of so Random! sat in the prop room, bored out of there minds. Zora, as always, was hidden somewhere. Nico and Grady were rummaging through a bag of popcorn, managing to get it everywhere, in search of the illusive popcorn twins. Tawni jumped up and shrieked after the billionth kernel hit her.

"That's it! If I have to sit here for one more second with these two dimwits, I swear, to God…"

Sonny smiled.

"Oh! Sonny's smiling. She has a good idea!" Nico commented, looking excited.

"Please, Sonny. Tell us about this fabulous idea of yours!" Tawni yelled, clearly still irritated by Nico and Grady.

"Well…we could play truth or dare." Sonny said, beaming her usual smile.

"ANYTHING to stop the popcorn!" Tawni shrieked. squealed.

"We could make it interesting…" Nico said.

"How?" Sunny asked.

"Chip Drama Pants!." Grady said, tuning into Nicos' thoughts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what exactly is so important that I had to rush over here?" Chad walked in, clearly annoyed.

"Sonny had a great idea!" Tawni said.

"That So Random! should admit that it will never be as good as McKenzie Falls, and that you should all admit to be inferior actors?" Chad asked, smirking.

"No!" The cast all said.

"That you should all beg me to school you on how to be a real actor?"

"NO!"

"That-"

"STOP GUESSING!!" they heard from somewhere in the ceiling, presumably the missing Zora.

"Truth or Dare." Sonny told him.

Chad immediately bolted for the door, but Sonny was faster, and blocked his only exit.

"Is Chad Dylan Cooper chicken?" She mocked.

"Maybe I just have better things to do then play a dumb game with you randoms"

"So Chad Dylan Cooper is a big, scared chicken?"

Sonny made a few chicken noises, and continued to block the only exit.

"FINE!"

Sonny smirked, knowing she had won.

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"If you two are done, let's sit in a circle." Tawni said, then she saw Nico and Grady bringing the popcorn bag.

"NO POPORN!" she screamed.

"Fine…"

Once comfortably sitting in a circle, it was decided that Sonny could be the first to give a truth or dare. She turned to Tawni.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What? That's not fun!!!"

"I don't trust you to dare me! Next thing I know, I'll be wearing polyester pants!" She whined.

"Fine…hmmm….who's your favorite celebrity couple?" she asked, clearly at a loss for a good question.

Tawni smiled and replied, "Easy! That would be Channy." She grabbed a nail filer and started filing.

"Umm…what's a Channy?" Sonny asked.

"You and Chad! Duh! Haven't you read the gossip going around?"

"But, Tawni! We're not a couple! We hate each other!" Sonny said.

Chad just sat there looking like he'd rather be anywhere else.

"Tell that to Tween Weekly!"

"But we aren't!" Sonny exclaimed, and looked over to Chad for help. Then she noticed something. "Is Chad Dylan Cooper blushing?"

"No, of course not! Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't blush! It's just…hot in here!" Chad said flippantly.

"Yeah, it's better be Chad Pooper Pants." Grady said, suddenly trying to become protective of Sonny.

Chad just rolled his eyes, easily regaining his cocky attitude.

"So its my turn to torture someone!" Tawni's eyes seemed to light up at the thought.

"Chad, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" he said without putting a seconds thought in it.

"Is Chad Dylan Cooper scared?" Sonny started to taunt.

"CDC is NEVER scared. I just don't trust you randoms not to shave my head or something."

"Chad Dylan Cooper is scared! Why-"

"STOP!" Tawni interrupted. "Lets skip it this time. I wanted him to pick truth anyway!"

"Okay but Chad Dylan Cooper is NOT a chicken. He just has to protect him perfect hair!" Chad said.

"Fine!" Sonny retorted.

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?"

"Oh, we are _so _good."

"YAY! Channy is back!" Tawni squealed, while Chad and Sonny moaned. Nico and Grady provided Ewws.

"So, Chad, do you think Sonny is cute?" Tawni asked.

"_Tawni_!" Sonny whined.

"I refuse to answer." Chad said, crossing his arms. For once, Sonny didn't force him with chicken noises.

"You have to!" Grady protested.

"Nope!"

Sonny was blushing. She didn't really want him to answer. It was an awkward question, and she probably wouldn't like the answer. She would kill Tawni for asking her long time crush this, but for the time being, he was going against the rules. She couldn't allow it.

"We'll have to make you answer then." Sonny said, smiling.

"Can you Sonny? Can you really?"

"Yes" she said, before launching herself onto him, tickle attaching him.

"F-aa. Fi--aaa. FINE!" He finally got out, in between laughing.

Sonny smiled and sat back on her seat with a laugh.

"Good."

"Good"

"Just answer!" Tawni said.

"Well…" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking anywhere but at Sonny, "She has pretty hair. And a sweet smile. And rosy cheeks. And-yes! She's cute, alright?"

Sonny stared at him, open mouthed. He hadn't even insulted her! Chad looked around the silent room, and realized everyone was staring at him. And not the good kind of stare he loved.

"Stupid cute." he muttered, then he turned to Grady. "Truth or Dare."

"Dare!"

"Hmm….well….umm…" Chad said, at a loss for dares.

Sonny, realizing this, and being the comic genius she is decided to help him.

Chad watched with wide eyes as Sonny leaned into his ear. Her hair grazed his lips, and he realized she uses vanilla shampoo. She gently cupped his ear and whispered, giving him goose bumps.

"Make him put of a ballerina dress. We have one from our last sketch. Then, make him let us give him a make-over."

Chad dared him to do just that. The whole room was alight with giggles, including from Grady. Grady went and put the pink, sparkle thing on and came out. They used Sonny's make-up, and he wound up looking quite silly. They were all laughing, including Grady, until unveiling time. Grady walked up to and,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FACE!?!?!?!!"

The group only laughed harder. Grady now wanted revenge on Sonny and Chad, badly. He knew just how to do. Putting on his best evil smile, he turned to Sonny.

"Sonny, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" She said, smiling.

"I dare you to KISS Chip drama pants over there!"

Sonny and Chad stared at Grady, horror struck.

"And you have to do it! Otherwise we'll tickle you until you do!" he added.

"Well…see…I, um….Have a cold! Ya, I have a cold! And I wouldn't want to get anyone sick!" Sonny said, adding a cough at the end to try to make it believable.

"Oh, okay." Grady said, easily believing her.

The game went on without much event for a while, and soon, everyone had started to make there way home. Sonny was the last to leave. She made her way through the studio halls. Out of seemingly no-where, came Chad.

"Sonny." he nodded.

"Chad" she said back politly.

"So, Sonny. Too bad about that cold. I know you'd love a chance to kiss me, Chad Dylan Cooper."

Somehow, Chad had trapped her against a wall. In-between his two arms. Sonny had shrunk back, and giggled nervously.

"Apparently I'm a better actress then you think! I don't have cold!" Sonny smiled, proud.

"So Sonny Monroe not only lied, but she also broke the rules." Chad raised his eyebrows, smirking. "We can't have that, now can we Sonny?" He leaned in closer. She could feel his breath on her skin, and she shivered a little.

With that, he started tickling her. She giggled, and slid down to the floor, trying to role up into a ball. Chad wasn't having that. They were both laughing uncontrollably, but abruptly stopped when they realized how close they were. Sonny and Chad sat up, not breaking eye contact. Then, Chad put a hand lightly under Sonny's chin, and brought her closer until there lips met in a sweet, romantic kiss.

They pulled away seconds later, grinning at each other briefly. Then, Sonny realized her chance, and tickle attacked him again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, just TRY to tell me kisses in the middle of tickle fights aren't incredibly romantic! So… it would mean the world to me if you reviewed. Even just to say you read it.**


End file.
